


Mistaken

by HiddenViolet



Series: Rare-Pair Week 2019 [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Earth, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Len and Rip end up at a wedding for their counterparts.





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 7 of the Flarrowverse server event for the prompt Alternate Earth/Doppelgangers. Which means that I only have the extra day left. It also fills out the Accidental Marriage square on my bingo card.

“No, wait! You really do have the wrong person. I am not your Rip Hunter. I am from another universe. Really I am! I should not be getting married today.” The alternate Sara rolled her eyes and jabbed him with the knife again.

“Listen here, you are going down that aisle, you are going to marry the best thing to ever happen to you and you are going to like it. Do you understand me?” She punctuated her last few words with jabs with the knife. “Just because you have cold feet does not mean that you get to leave Len at the altar. Now walk down that aisle and look happy.”

“You have the wrong guy, I know that I look like I am the right guy but I’m not. I’m from another universe. I shouldn’t be the one going down the aisle.” Mick gave a snort and vicious tied the tie a little tighter.

“Hell no. We have all spent weeks planning this stupid wedding you are going down the aisle and marrying your true love. Then you will spend the rest of your life happy together and glad that I forced you to do despite your cold feet. Besides, if you don’t go down the aisle then Sara will kill you.”

Len wanted to say that he wasn’t scared of Sara, especially one that wasn’t even his but he wasn’t willing to take the chance. The fact that he wasn’t her Len would probably make her even more inclined to stabbing.

He looked in the mirror and the beautifully cut black suit and almost didn’t recognize himself. It had been years since he had dressed in something like this. Mick grabbed a hold of his arm and gave him a shove towards the door. Len sighed but made his way out. He could always get in annulled later. All he had to do was not consummate it.

He knew this because of an ill-fated night of drinking that had ended with him and Mick married. That was a story for a different time though.

At the moment he was walking down the aisle and wondering how much he was screwing up his counterpart’s life. After all the other him was supposed to marry the love of his life. Where was the other him anyway? Who showed up to their own wedding late. Len didn’t even know who he was marrying, Mick not mentioning it while getting him into his suit at gunpoint. He went down the aisle and joined another man at the end of it. He turned to see it was Rip Hunter.

It was his Rip Hunter. He would always know that it was his. Always, because around his neck was a piece of the Oculus that Len had been rescued from. One that Len had given him on their 11th date.

Len figured that the same thing must have happened to him. Being pressed into a suit by a violent adversary determined to get them married. Rip looked just as confused and scared as Len did and subtly glanced back to where Sara was sitting in the front pew. Len took this to mean that she was the one in charge of making sure he was there. Len did the same leading his eyes to Mick. A moment passed between them where they figured that they were just going to have to grin and bear it.

As ceremonies went it was lovely. All of their friends were there. The whole place just spoke of how much they loved each other.

Once they had said their vows and kissed everyone stood up and clapped. The two of them made definitive eye contact and took off the minute people started filing out of the church. The started running in the direction of the Waverider praying that they would make it before they were found to be missing.

Rip had been pushed to the end of the aisle by the alternate Sara at knifepoint. He had gone quietly figuring that as soon as it was done that he could just quietly slip away. He gave a mental apology to his counterpart that was supposed to be where he was but wasn’t for some reason. That was a hard thing to have happen.

He hoped that whoever came down that aisle wouldn’t be too disappointed at what happened. He glanced over to the man that he would be married to in a few minutes to see that it was Leonard Snart. His Len. He knew because of the hourglass pendant that he wore. One that Rip had given him on their 12th date.

The two of them made eye contact and both knew that the other was their own.

The dashed desperately, trying to outpace Sara, Mick and Nate of all people to the Waverider. They came around the last corner and were glad to see that their Jax and Ray were standing outside having a conversation. The two of them turned at the commotion and their eyebrows went up. Rip and Len dashed up into the Waverider and desperately made motions to get it moving. Once they were in the air and away from the hostile counterparts the other Legend’s began demanding answers.

“What the hell happened,” “why were our counterparts chasing you,” “you didn’t screw up the timeline did you?” “Are you guys wearing wedding bands?” The last question came from Mick who was standing there with a beer.

“They thought that we were their versions and apparently their wedding was today.” The last bit trailed off quietly, Rip not wanting to admit what just happened. Mick let out a loud guffaw.

“So the two of you are now married! That means that we don’t have to worry about getting you hitched. I hope the ceremony was beautiful.” Rip really had no idea how he was going to respond to that. He didn’t really understand the situation, in general, all that well. Thankfully he was saved by his partner’s low drawl.

“It was lovely. All of you were there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Kudos or find me at angsty-violet on Tumblr.


End file.
